


Cover Art for Mise En Abyme

by Thurifut



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thurifut/pseuds/Thurifut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now this. This was a good one.<br/>And I mean the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Mise En Abyme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tellthemstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthemstories/gifts).
  * Inspired by [mise en abyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113591) by [tellthemstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthemstories/pseuds/tellthemstories). 



> I've been trying to venture past my comfort zone (aka graphic style with three colors: red, white, and black) recently. Currently this means using actual real-life Photographs, which I've done so here. I would like to do more drawing, but until I pony up the cash to buy a tablet and the guts to install gimp, I'm limited to my trackpad and a browser editor. I'm very okay with that though.

 

 

 


End file.
